


Взгляд со стороны (Onlookers by Shaitanah)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, outsider pov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Жить с Шерлоком – всё равно что стать постоянной жертвой розыгрышей на Хэллоуин."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взгляд со стороны (Onlookers by Shaitanah)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onlookers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364027) by [Shaitanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah). 



> своеобразное POV, спойлеры до 2-го сезона.

Жить с Шерлоком – всё равно что стать постоянной жертвой тех пресловутых розыгрышей на Хэллоуин, когда друзья просят вас закрыть глаза и засовывают вашу руку в миску с холодными макаронами, утверждая, что это человеческие кишки. Разве что в случае Шерлока это и правда могут оказаться человеческие кишки.  
  
Глаза наблюдают за происходящим из микроволновки. В банке их столько, что яблоку негде упасть, но им так нравится. Микроволновка целиком и полностью принадлежит им, разве что заглядывают случайные сэндвичи и еда быстрого приготовления. Тем же языкам из пластиковой миски, что в холодильнике, далеко не так повезло.  
  
Глаза видят, как Джон берёт из холодильника банку с густой тёмно-алой жидкостью.  
  
\- Это что – кровь? – совершенно ровным тоном интересуется Джон. Он же врач, он и не такого насмотрелся, но глаза уверены, что ему всё это совсем не нравится.  
  
\- Правда, что ли? – парирует Шерлок. Он слишком занят своим сайтом, чтобы вступать в дискуссии.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты как сатанист, ей-богу.  
  
Шерлок поднимается, выхватывает у него банку и свинчивает крышку. Принюхавшись к содержимому, он подносит банку ко рту и с хлюпаньем отпивает пару глотков. Джон на секунду прикрывает глаза, и, судя по гримасе, его сейчас стошнит.  
  
\- Клюквенный сироп, - объявляет Шерлок и тут же теряет к банке всякий интерес.  
  
\- Может, ты хоть ярлыки начнёшь приклеивать?  
  
Зря он сказал «может» – Шерлок такие слова не воспринимает. Однако вскоре и языки, и ступни, и глаза обзаводятся аккуратными ярлычками. Глаза из микроволновки воспринимают это как знак, что глаза Джона едва ли присоединятся к ним в ближайшем будущем.   
  
\--  
  
В Чертогах Разума завёлся призрак. Он неслышно скользит по просторным залам и нарушает процесс сбора информации. Такое уже бывало много лет назад, когда Шерлоку нравилось ставить опыты на самом себе – тогда он травил себя всеми видами запрещённых препаратов, поэтому вся информация с того времени выглядит неоднородной, порченой и искажённой.  
  
Разум Шерлока пытается избавиться от призрака.  
  
\- Джон? Джон? Джон? – повторяет Шерлок как заклинание, не поднимая глаз от тигля.  
  
\- Только не говори, что битый час повторял моё имя, пока меня тут совершенно очевидно  _не было._  
  
\- Не было? А где ты был?  
  
\- У миссис Тёрнер. Ей понадобился врач – боли в спине.  
  
\- Крыса, - говорит Шерлок.  
  
Джон моргает и замечает, что невежливо называть пожилую даму крысой, даже если она и правда слегка похожа на грызуна.   
  
\- О чём ты? Принеси мне крысу.  
  
\- Нет у меня никакой крысы, - честно отвечает Джон. Не сказать чтобы это была худшая из просьб Шерлока, но в чём вообще дело? Серьёзно – что происходит?  
  
\- Зоомагазин за углом, - объясняет Шерлок. – Давай. Мне нужно испытать яд.  
  
Джон закатывает глаза и спускается по ступенькам с видом истинного великомученика.  
  
Позднее, когда Джона рядом больше нет, а от Шерлока остаётся только газетная сенсация, призрак возвращается в Чертоги Разума. Он искажает холодные и ясные воспоминания из крыла Повседневности и окрашивает их в скорбный серый цвет.  
  
Имя призраку – Чувства.  
  
\--  
  
Кроваво-красное яблоко, на котором вырезали буквы, оказалось не в своей сказке. В нём есть то внутреннее убеждение, что хранят почти все красные яблоки: оно предназначено для чего-то большего, нежели нож безумца. Оно предназначалось принцессе с пунцовыми губами и жемчужными зубками, она бы откусила от него кусочек и погрузилась в глубокий сон, который излечил бы только поцелуй. Вместо этого из яблока выкусили изрядную часть, и белый круг посреди красной кожицы уже начинает медленно темнеть.  
  
Джон поднимает яблоко и рассматривает его с лёгким отвращением.  
  
\- Занятная долговая расписка, - замечает он. Под обманчиво спокойной маской бурлит что-то непонятное, но Шерлок притворяется, что ничего не заметил. – И много у нас времени, прежде чем он за тебя возьмётся?  
  
Яблоко чувствует себя высохшим и несовершенным, но нерв в голосе Джона даёт надежду, что оно ещё имеет шанс оказаться отравленным.  
  
\- Может, несколько лет, - отвечает Шерлок. – Может, один день. Кстати, у нас кончился чай.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь тебе всё-таки придётся пойти в магазин, - раздражённо говорит Джон. – Одному.  
  
\--  
  
Наркотики прячутся в тайниках, где их не найдёт ни полиция, ни Джон. Только Шерлок знает, где они. Они ожидают своего часа, когда он вернётся и снова даст им поиграть со своим сознанием.  
  
Сигареты надёжно спрятаны за черепом. Почему-то идея проверить это место блестящий разум Шерлока так и не посещает.  
  
В такие моменты жизнь с Шерлоком напоминает прогулку во время воздушной бомбардировки.  
  
\--  
  
Скрипка жалобно плачет: смычок мучает струны, незамысловато двигаясь туда-обратно и совершенно не рассчитывая силу. В дверном проёме появляется заспанное лицо Джона.  
  
\- И кого ты тут пытаешь до смерти?  
  
\- Я думал, музыка тебя не беспокоит, - спокойно говорит Шерлок, не потрудившись прервать своё занятие. – Она способствует моему мыслительному процессу.  
  
\- Музыка меня и правда не беспокоит, - замечает Джон. – Только это не музыка. Это вой терзаемого болью агонизирующего животного в три часа ночи. Будучи врачом, я не могу этого выносить.  
  
\- Точно, животного, - медленно произносит Шерлок. – Звони Лестрейду. Найдём собаку убитого – найдём убийцу.  
  
Скрипка горда собой. Она помогает в расследованиях.  
  
Джон молча уставляется на Шерлока. Тот вздыхает, почти готовый обвинить друга в том, что он это нарочно делает, и начинает объяснять:  
  
\- Ошейник, Джон. Ну в самом деле, насколько очевидной должна быть улика, чтоб вы её заметили?  
  
\--  
  
Старые газеты скапливаются в кучи, как палые листья, и пылятся по всей комнате. Шерлок никогда не давал себе труда прибрать свой творческий беспорядок, заявляя, что он помогает ему думать. Джон пока что не готов начинать уборку. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
Среди газет завалялась пачка свежих никотиновых пластырей. В стене до сих пор следы пуль, Джон хорошо помнит, как они появились. В углу гостиной лежит чёрствая корка хлеба, которой уже, наверное, год. Скрипка Шерлока покоится в чехле. Рядом с реактивами – пластиковый пакет с пальцами человеческих ног.  
  
Жить без Шерлока – всё равно что не жить вовсе.  
  
Джон медленно отделяет себя от кресла, к которому, кажется, успел прирасти, и выходит за дверь.  
  
\--  
  
Телефон молчит. Звонки не оседают в голосовой почте, их не записывает всегда готовая помочь миссис Хадсон. Они просто растворяются в тишине, словно их никогда и не было.  
  
Джон Уотсон здесь больше не живёт.


End file.
